


[podfic] Love Walked In, by asimaiyat

by speccygeekgrrl



Series: speccygeekgrrl's podfic [11]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Food Porn, Multi, OT3, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speccygeekgrrl/pseuds/speccygeekgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Neal's plans to seduce the Burkes didn't work out, and one time they did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Love Walked In, by asimaiyat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love Walked In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/546538) by [asimaiyat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asimaiyat/pseuds/asimaiyat). 



Title: Love Walked In  
Author: [asimaiyat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/asimaiyat/pseuds/asimaiyat)  
Read By: speccygeekgrrl  
File Type & Size: mp3; 21.2 MB  
Fandom: White Collar  
Rating: PG-13  
File Length (word count): 23:12 min (4,500)

[Download Audiofic Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?jdomkyybuii)


End file.
